


You Are Perfect, Robert Sugden

by 7amlecturerambles



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7amlecturerambles/pseuds/7amlecturerambles
Summary: Robert struggles, and Aaron is can read him like a book.





	You Are Perfect, Robert Sugden

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a little older, set during the Joe Tate vs Robron era...

To say that Robert Sugden was having a tough time would be the understatement of the year. With Joe ‘Fucking’ Tate breathing down his neck, Jimmy being a complete and total useless buffoon, as per usual, and with the addition of asshole clients and village drama being the cherry on top, Robert was at the end of his tether.

Aaron had seen his husband unraveling, getting short and snippy with almost everyone, more than usual at least, having a hard time concentrating on his work, which is definitely not like him, and the dark circles were now more than prominent. Aaron had tried to get him to open up, but Robert is nothing if not stubborn and the more he pushed, the quicker his wall went up.

It was a Friday and Robert had left the yard early to deal with a client, calling out to Aaron as he left the cabin- pecking his husband on the way- that he would be back later. 

Except he never came back.

Aaron had tried calling, more than once, and sent about a dozen texts to Robert, each one of them going un-returned. When Aaron gets home, the Mill is dark and silent, nobody in sight. So Aaron trudges up the stairs and into his and Robert’s bedroom.

The first thing he notices is Robert’s shoes that he tripped on as he steps through the doorway. In fact, all of Robert’s clothes have been stripped and dropped all over the bedroom floor. Stepping over the shoes and the rest of the clothes that have been dumped and left, Aaron makes his way over to the bed where there is a faceless lump.

He walks over to Robert’s side, crouches down, and pulls back the blankets covering Robert’s face, where he was slack jawed and snoring softly, looking more peaceful than he had in weeks.

But the movement of the blankets quickly wakes Robert with a start. He searches around the room in confusion for a moment before his vision lands on Aaron’s face. 

“You were gonna suffocate,” Aaron whispers. Robert only grunts in response, shifting in bed so he can see Aaron better.

“You said you were coming back to the yard, I was worried.”

“Sorry, I was just…”

“I know, “Aaron cuts Robert off. “Robert, if you don’t think I haven’t noticed that you have been having a tough time, you really don’t know me.”

Aaron reaches out and sweeps the hair off of Robert’s forehead. Robert leans into his touch, practically purring, before he speaks, “I’m tired Aaron.”

“I know. So tell me what I can do. You know, when we got married, I took the whole ‘you and I are a team’ thing kind of seriously.”

“I am not used to this…not being able to do it.”

“Robert,” Aaron whispers, “You don’t have to do it all, nobody is asking you to. And needing help…isn’t a weakness Robert…”

Robert just sighs, looking over Aaron’s shoulder, not being able to look at him in the eye. 

“How about we talk about this tomorrow?” 

Robert doesn’t shift his vision, doesn’t have to, “I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Sleep now, but talk later, yeah?”

Robert turns onto his back and throws the duvet back on Aaron’s side, inviting his husband in. Aaron chuckles and stands up, slips his boots and jeans off- mixing with Robert’s in a pile on the floor- and crawls in to bed.

As the pair start to settle into slumber, Aaron leans over and kisses Robert’s cheek, ghosting a breath across his freckled skin…

“You are enough Robert Sugden, just you…”


End file.
